


Storie Maledetti di Fatato

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Sam's fallen into a cursed sleep. Rowena has ideas on what might cure him. Dean can't believe it could be true.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Storie Maledetti di Fatato

**Author's Note:**

> Undying thanks to soy_em for taking my self indulgent prompt and turning into a beautiful, sweet, wincest fairytale.  
> Original art created for the SPN Reverse bang 2020 on LiveJournal.

I was super duper excited and flattered that my prompt for the SPN_Reverse Bang was chosen by the fabulous soy_em. And I was beyond thrilled with the story she wrote for it.The original prompt was titled "The Sleeping Beauty (in Dean's Bed). And she turned it into a beautiful, sweet story. If you like Sam, Dean, Wincest, magic spells, fairy tales, you'll love this. Go Read it.  
  
This is the banner I made after I read the story.  
  
  
  
The art with titles.  
  
  
  
Link to story: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389524)


End file.
